Circumstantial Evidence (1985)
Plot Overview Krystle rejects Daniel's overture. She is very much in love with Blake. But some photographer gets a picture of the kiss. At the same time, another photographer is taking pictures of Blake dancing with Lady Ashley in Acapulco. Clearly, the two photographers are in cahoots, and working for someone, as Blake is sent pics of Krystle and Daniel and Krystle is sent pics of Blake and Lady Ashley. Even though Jeff does not love Nicole, he continues the charade of being married to her, and Nicole is trying her hardest to get Jeff to love her. Nicole wonders why Jeff is pining for a dead woman who pretty much treated him like garbage and slept with half of Denver. Jeff is just a glutton for punishment, as this marriage evidences. Even though Claudia and Steven are on the road to divorce, Claudia still wants to see Danny and Steven agrees with it. Steven wants Claudia to give him another chance but Claudia pretty much accepts that Steven is gay. Later, Claudia has a breakdown and calls Adam to help her. The two see Luke and Steven enter a restaurant together. Claudia is angered because Luke promised her not to see Steven. She does not know that the lunch is nothing more than another farewell for the two. This time, Luke realizes he must leave Colby Co but Steven does offer to help. Steven keeps trying to convince himself that he loves Claudia and that he wants a family and he will fall in love with another woman if he has to. Luke pretty much tells Steven good luck with that. Meanwhile, Claudia shares her misery with Adam at La Mirage. Adam has his own misery as Jeff pulls rank at Denver Carrington. Claudia gives into Adam's advances. Prince Michael continues to pursue Amanda in Acapulco but Amanda shows little interest. She just is not attracted to an autocratic prince. Alexis decides to push the two together. Dex wonders why Alexis is trying so hard and Alexis counters that Dex should not care so much unless he has a thing for Amanda. Dex will take out his aggression the best way he knows, by assisting Daniel in his military expedition in Paraguay. Amanda finally succumbs to Michael's charms and the two make love. But then Prince Michael tells Amanda is already engaged. Amanda will not give Prince Michael the satisfaction of showing that she is hurt. Dex, of all people, is able to get all of the oil leases for Alexis. Even that gesture is not enough to assuage Alexis of her belief that Dex is a little too fond of Amanda. Dex does not care - Alexis can do with the leases, as she wishes. And, what she wishes is to work in partnership with Blake and Denver Carrington. Blake agrees. Blake wonders why Alexis would share the leases with him since she could have had them all. Alexis claims because they have a family together and maybe she is tired of fighting. Could Alexis be behind the pictures being sent to Krystle and Blake? Alexis knows that Lady Ashley is very much interested in Blake. Regardless, Lady Ashley sees that Blake has received pictures of Krystle and Daniel together. When Blake returns to Denver, he confronts Krystle about the picture. Krystle says Daniel did it and she has no interest in him. Blake wants to know for certain whether that is true. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Praed ... Prince Michael of Moldavia * Ali MacGraw ... Lady Ashley Mitchell * Rock Hudson ... Daniel Reece * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * George DiCenzo ... Charles Dalton * Susan Scannell ... Nicole Simpson * Billy Campbell ... Luke Fuller * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * James Hornbeck ... Reece Man #1 * Eduardo Ricard ... Maitre D' * Jameson Sampley ... Daniel Steven Carrington, Jr. Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Camille Marchetta .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert * Diahann Carroll does not appear in this episode. Production details * Shortened scenes: Amanda and Alexis briefly talk about Alexis' mother; Krystle receives a call from Daniel and then from Blake; Krystle tells Jeff she suspects Alexis to have sent the pictures of her and Daniel; Ashley informs Blake he has won the chinese deal. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Ventura Farms (Thousand Oaks); Le Bourgogne; Hollywood (Los Angeles). Quotes * Alexis Carrington Colby [answering the phone]: Hello? Yes, she is here; put him on. [hands the phone to Amanda] It's Prince Michael, calling for you, and remember, it's "Your Highness." Amanda Carrington: Hello, Michael!